When Two Worlds Collide
by writingkills
Summary: What would happen when the world of Pokemon meets the world of FairyTail? NaLu/PokeShipping and a whole lot of shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to do something different. Yes, this chapter is quite short; I'm trying to see if people are interested in this kind of story. So please review and give me your honest opinion. It would mean the world to me. Thank you**

"BRATS!" Master Makarov yelled; his gaze locked on the flamboyant crowd standing in front of him. After winning the Grand Magic Games, FairyTail was back in business again. "LET'S PARTY!"

"HEAR THAT HAPPY? WE'RE BACK TO BEING THE NUMBER GUILD!" Natsu flashed his toothy grin, fist pumping high in the air.

"Aye sir!"

"You know Flame brain," a voice coming from the Dragon slayer's back perked up. Natsu's body instantly jerked. This was a voice he was so familiar of. A voice he had learned to love…and hate.

Natsu Dragneel turned his body and, as expected, saw Gray. He was ready to have another go; his fists were clenched into a ball and flames surrounding his hand. He was about to hit Gray when he felt the Ice mage's hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he continued.

To say Natsu was surprised was an understatement. He was stunned. It was the first time his childhood rival had said that. "F-For what?" The fire mage stuttered.

His expression was priceless; Gray Fullbuster couldn't help but smirk at his old friend. He could see his friends at the back waiting for Mira as she served them their favourite dishes. Of all his friends in FairyTai, Natsu was the person who influenced him the most. But of course he'll never tell him that. "For saving me," he answered.

Natsu did not bat an eye; his mouth wide open. Gray took the silence as a sign for him to continue, "I never did properly thank you," Gray closed his eyes as memories flashed inside his head of the times Nasu had saved him. "I just thought now is the perf – " Gray stopped.

Natsu was not there anymore.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The Ice mage screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Happy was chuckling at the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes. Gray stared at the Exceed with eyes that were ready to kill. The flying cat gulped and pointed his paw towards the table where Natsu was.

"Lucy, Help me! Call Hologirum now!" The Dragon slayer pleaded. "I need to hide fast! Gray has been acting wei – "

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, FLAME BRAIN?" Gray jumped on the wooden table. Hands in position, ready to attack with his Ice Creation magic.

"Oh My Mavis! Here he is now Luce!" Natsu ran in a zigzag manner, causing tables to topple down. Not noticing where he was heading to, he bumped into a person causing the cake the person was holding to fall flat on the floor.

The aura suddenly changed.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Erza roared, equipping to her Heaven's Wheel Armour. "YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!"

The duo gulped as a hundred swords were hovering right directly their throats. "It's your entire fault, Flame brain!" Gray roared in a low whisper.

"ME? You were the one who was acting so weird!" Natsu complained.

The Ice Creation Mage was about to retort when he saw a figure running towards their direction. "DON'T YOU HURT MY GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia was in the picture.

Before anyone could respod, Juvia immediately took the initiative. "Water Slice!" The Water Mage called out, her attack was aiming for Erza, in hopes of saving her Gray-Sama.

The Titania, being unprepared for the surprise attack, flinched, causing hundreds of swords to fall into different directions. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUV -" Erza was unable to finish her sentence.

"A MAN DOES NOT STAND AROUND AND DO NOTHING!" Elfman declared, jumping into action.

Lucy was hiding behind the counter with Happy and Wendy, safe and sound. Although she could hear the ruckus that was just meters away from her, she couldn't help but smile.

This is her home.

This is FairyTail.

A knock echoed the guild and caused everyone to stop what they were doing. The guild usually has visitors but they don't knock much often, they would just barge in without any warning. Everyone was staring at the door, wondering who the outsider was. But everyone was too startled to move.

Makarov stood up and sighed at his children. He opened the door and found a face he was not familiar of.

She was tall, her hair was bright orange that went down to her shoulders and had beautiful cerulean eyes. "Who might this lovely lady be?" Makarov said, looking up. He couldn't help but notice the belt that was on her waist had small round balls with the colour red and white in tandem.

"I'm Misty."


	2. Welcome To FairyTail

"I-I honestly don't know what happened," Misty stared at the unfamiliar people who was surrounding her. "I was at the GYM training my Pokémon…"

"_Pokémon_? "

"Yes, Pokemon. They're creatures that are stored in this ball right here," Misty held her hand up to show them. "Go, Golduck!"

A straight line of light appeared in front of the crowd as they gasped at what they're witnessing. Never have they experienced such _bizarre _event unfolding right before their eyes. "So, yeah. This is Golduck! We've been together since I was 12," Misty said, patting Golduck.

Misty remembered everything before her Golduck evolved. _Psyduck. _True enough, Psyduck was handy when he had his headache and she could recall some events that Psyduck sent Team Rocket flying into nothingness. Sure, Pikachu would always help; even so, Psyduck was strong. Weak is not the right word to describe him, however, she could think about some words to describe him: DUMB, IDIOTIC, FOOLISH, STUPID, IRRATIONAL…and DENSE. _Ash_…is she describing Psyduck or him? Misty giggled inwardly. She hasn't seen him since, well, when was it that last time she saw him? Six, Seven years ago? It has been that long?

"COOL! So you're a Celestial wizard!"

"No, Idiot! She doesn't have any keys on her!"

"She's a man! She doesn't need keys, she has _balls_!"

"Shut up, Elfman! Stop being a pervert!"

"B-But she has this weird looking Spirit!"

"Lucy's spirits all look weird!"

"HEY! My spirits don't look weird!"

"So says the cosplayer queen…"

"Shut up, PINKY!"

"I told you! My hair is not PINK! It's SALMON!"

Misty shifted her weight. What's wrong with these people? They were all weird; an old man whose only as tall as a child and they refer him as _Master_. A woman, about the same age as her, with red hair…or is scarlet? Is wearing an amour suit? She thought the blond one was the cosplayer, the talking cat said so. _Wait_. A talking _cat_? Why the people here are not surprised? Misty has the answer: because it's a cat. Of course people are so formal with a talking cat. Meowth was a talking cat and no one gives a dime. Are the creators of Pokémon and FairyTail beer buddies or something?

"What is a Celestial Wizard?"

The lot immediately stopped their bantering and faced her; a blond girl had a glint in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Lucy and I am a Celestial Wizard!"

Lucy grabbed one of her keys. "Gate of Virgo the Virgin, I open thee!"

She held her key up and a ray of light was obvious to their eyes. "Punishment, Princess?"

"N-No!" Lucy sweat dropped; not really a good first impression.

"Anyway, Misty, this is Virgo. She's one of the 12 zodiac keys," Misty explained. "She's really powerful; she digs underground to attack her opponents. Not only that, she's a spirit. She lives in another dimension along with the other keys I have here. Each Spirit has different abilities and strengths. They vary in form, too. Right, Virgo?"

Virgo nodded vigorously. Virgo couldn't help but feel privileged. Her princess-sama chose her among all the Celestial Spirits. She won't let her princess down! Virgo started to walk towards the blue creature standing beside Misty…and danced.

"Uhm, Virgo, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, Princess."

Golduck took a few steps away from her while Virgo continued to move closer to Golduck. "Your Princess-sama would be happy if you dance for her, Golduck-sama."

Golduck stopped moving. "Gold-duck?" The creature stared at the Maid who continued to dance away.

"So all of you are called Celestial Wizards?" Misty asked.

"Nope," Gray Fullbuster answered her. "I'm an Ice Creation wizard."

Gray got his hands into position as an icy fog surrounded his hands. He made a giant cage and trapped Natsu in it. The guild burst into laughter as Gray made his final touches and sealed Natsu with a giant ice-made-lock.

"BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Locking you in, of course," Gray replied smugly, tossing the giant key up and down in his hand.

"You know that this won't affect me." Natsu help his hand near his mouth and took a deep breath. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

A large wave of fire came out from his mouth and melted the cage. Gray winced at the occurrence causing him to topple along with the barrel of booze at his back. Juvia, upon seeing her Gray-sama hurt, turned her body into water and swallowed Natsu whole. All of the sudden, Cana was in the picture, tossing her cards and attacking Gray yelling something about her spilled booze. And the rest is history.

"BRATS!" Makarov got to his feet and the entire building was shaking.

Everyone was immobile and behaved like nothing happened. "I'm sorry for all of this, Misty…?"

"Oh. Waterflower. Misty Waterflower."

"Right, Ms. Waterflower. Our guild has always been this way," Master Makarov sweat dropped. "But I assure you they are all good people."

"No need to worry about me. I completely understand."

Misty _did_ understand. She had once friends like these before, when she was younger, that is. Everything was a blur back then, everyone went on separate directions. She had two good friends that she could count on – two good friends and a broken bike. She sighed. A few years after Misty took over the Cerulean Gym she was promoted to be part of the Elite 4. Her dream to become a Water Pokémon champion was slowly becoming to reality.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you, why are you here?"

Oh God. If she knew the answer she wouldn't be here, would she? Misty doesn't have a slightest clue why she's here in this…planet? World? No idea. She decided to be completely honest with herself and as well as with them and decided to tell them everything she knows.

"I don't know."

And that's about everything she knows.

"Like I said earlier, I was at the Gym training my Pokémon," Misty curtly continued, motioning her hands to her Pokémon which was now…dancing? "Golduck what the hell?" Return."

This environment is slowly contaminating her and her Pokémon, that's for sure. Misty collected her thoughts once more. "And everything went dark before it went as bright as the sunny day as I was absorbed by a vortex swirling me over and over again until I had this massive headache," Misty stopped. "And I was dropped off to a town called Magnolia? I asked around the people around town as to where I could get some help. They gave me directions to FairyTail… I guess I found the place. And that's why I'm here. Not much of information."

"You mean to say that you're not really from this world?" A voice perked from the behind as the moving figure got into Misty's vision.

"I guess so. Seeing that all of you have magical powers stored in your body and you don't rely on creatures called Pokémon," Misty shrugged. "Except for Lucy, that is. But I don't see her calling them Pokemon."

Erza tried to analyze the situation. "It's safe to assume that there's another world other than Earthland. Just like there is a world called "Edolas", Erza spoke as if confirming it for them.

"Master what do you think?"

"I think we should solve this. It could be connected to a certain dark guild. Till then, Misty you're free to come and stay with us for a while," Master Makarov made his decision and everyone knew what had to be done. "But as for now…LET'S PARTY!"

Misty sighed. I guess this would be her temporary home for now. They were indeed weird, but she couldn't help but feel…warm.

Suddenly out of nowhere a flash of light came out from her Pokéball.

"Gold-duck?"

"GOLDUCK WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Golduck-sama you're back!" Virgo yelled as she went closer to Golduck and danced.

"Gold-duck!" Golduck grabbed Misty's arms and forced her to dance together with Virgo.

After a few minutes the whole guild laughed and danced with them.

Welcome to FairyTail.

* * *

**A/N: Although I have few readers thank you for supporting. I'll update more often. Thank you :) **


End file.
